The Good The Bad The Weird
by CrimsonAdventure
Summary: From childhood to adulthood Kim Na-Yeon and Kim Kyung-Mi have lead dangerous lives. Though the years, they get into their own 'kind of people' and end up as enemies. Who are they really and what do they live for? Find out.


**Chapter one**

Now. Usually when a new being enters the world for the very first time, the child is showered in warmth and adornment. This is expected as a new life is always something to celebrate. But along with this beauty of life, is death; a deep black depression that makes people change. And these hardships are never easy to take. But does this change the way you treat the people you hold close? Maybe, maybe people just cant control their overflowing sadness. Or maybe its just because you cant watch this child grow into a fine person. A life of Wealth or a life of poverty. Both totally different worlds but both holding one thing in common, that.. you'll have to find out for yourself.

_Within the Army District_

'Mm...'

The woman was beautiful, yellow coloured skin, hair that fell in soft curls on her back, her lips a soft shade of pink. But what stood out the most was her sky blue eyes. They seemed to have a sort of glow to them, a sparkle in every smile, every laugh. Her long lashes and brows neatly framed her features perfectly. She was a picture of natural beauty. Her 5'0 body heightened this as she showed a very toned physique through her daring choice of dress attire she wore this evening. The revealing red dress on any good day showed a well visible C cup breasts, if you were daring to look that is. On her feet were a pair of slippers, not the most elegant footwear you might have pictured but she didn't mind. She sat comfortably on a red leather couch, her body leaning close against her husband. The woman turned to lean in for another smooth kiss, her hand gently resting on her producing swollen stomach.

'Oh!-'

Breaking the kiss, the woman glanced down at her stomach and gave it a loving rub.

'-She kicked again, she must be a little fighter. He he, just like her Daddy..'

Looking to the man next to her, she allowed a perfect smile to grace her lips as she stared affectionately into her husband eyes. He was definitely of a soldier background, his once smooth yellow skin had been marred by many battle scars. His hair was crisply shaven as he sported a strong looking goatee, his body chiselled and bulging with muscles - he had the outfit of a greatly important army official. His lips quickly cracked into a smile as his wife took his hand and placed it over her stomach, he chuckled softly from the touch.

'Song, dearest, how do you know it will be a girl?'

Switching his gaze from her stomach to her features, the woman grinned brightly in reply.

'Well I really don't know... But, I hope its a girl! She'll be the star to my eye.. Oh Lee, I love you.'

_Within the Slums District_

'You aren't...'

The male whispered out in despair as his eyes flickered to his wife's swelling stomach. He took a step back, groaning as he placed his dirty hands over his strained facial expression. Parting his lips, he spoke again, having not fully finished before.

'..No, Kyung-Soon. I told you we couldn't afford another one! How will we pay for this child if we cant even take care of our current one!'

Finally he dropped his hands to his sides and looked at her with his hollow looking eyes, his cheeks had began to sink in – due to malnourishment – and he stood tall over his wife. He had a thin looking body, his ribs showing though his skin. Even his meagre clothes, covered thick in dirt seemed to be too big for him. All in all anyone could guess he was poor and lived with other poor people, like his wife.

'There was no protection last time... I-... I'm sorry..'

The woman who had been sitting under a filthy old blanket began to burst into tears – she had been hiding the fact that she was pregnant for weeks. But time was against her and he had found out because of the healthy looking bump upon her stomach. You could tell from her sobbing form she was once beautiful, but years of a poor diet boarding on starvation had stolen the beauty from her features. The lack of nutrition took it's toll on her body, her hollow cheeks sunk into her face deeply highlighting her oily complexion. She looked more frail that her husband did, mainly because her new baby was taking everything that the mother was needing as well. Small tears managed to roll down her sinking cheeks to her cracked, dried lips. Lifting her dirt stained hand she rubbed her eyes. A beautiful blue/gray stood out strong against her darkened bags. Yes it was true, she was beautiful- though sadly no one would ever truly know.

'We'll have to give this one up...'

The male spoke in panic as he began to march back and forth through their cramped one room house. His anger becoming suddenly aggressive as he threw violently an empty bowl to the floor. In his rage a babies cry pierced through the silence causing the woman to sigh sadly from her position, she looked over to Jung-Su, her only child. She couldn't feed him simply because of the lack of food in her system. Her breasts had quite literally 'dried up'. With a long look to her husband, she nodded. She would never allow her child to go through the pain that they suffered.

**]-[ |T|I|M|E| |S|K|I|P| ]-[**

_Seven Months Later_

_The Birth of Wealth_

'Excuse me sir, but you'll have to leave the room..'

A nurse spoke politely to the Army Chief – Kim Lee-Hyung – as he stood in the room awaiting to see how his wife was doing. With a great sigh, he then moved out of the room to the window where he could still see her. Birthing was a great distress for women, but he had never expected that they had to go through so much just to bring a new life into the world. Tightening his jaw, Lee watched in silence as his beautiful wife's face distorted into that of pain. It was at that specific moment that the room went into panic – Lee standing in mystery. But once one of the Nurses moved for towels – all that was seen was masses of blood. This meant only one thing, Song was having complications during her birth. And Lee was moved off to a seating area as the curtains were drawn – taking Song out of his view.

_Three hours later..._

'Sir... We have some news..'

Instantly Lee stood from his three hour wait and was anxiously awaiting to see his wife again. Still, he stood strong – not allowing his emotions to control the situation at hand. The Doctor then let out a sigh as he looked to the clip board in front of him – his glasses glaring due to the light.

'You wife gave birth to a baby girl..'

A striking smile arose across his lips, his wife had gotten her wish and he knew that she had already went with her agreed name. The child would be called Kim Na-Yeon.

'But..'

Snapping his grand attention back to the doctor, Lee-Hyung went on to move a step forward, completely missing the doctors second word. Excitedly, Lee-Hyung moved towards the door, but was blocked off by another nurse.

'How is Song? Can I go see her, and my child?'

But instead, the Doctor shook his head sadly, taking his time to compose himself, the doctor gave a compassionate look before he spoke.

'Your wife... Passed away during the complications... I'm sorry..'

_The Birth of Poverty_

'Push! Again, Push!'

A ragged scream erupted as the woman, Kim Kyung-Soon, pushed her hardest. Since they couldn't afford to go to the hospital they had opted to have the baby where they were. This, to Kyung-Soon, was the worst possible thing to do. Hyung-Su knew nothing of child birthing, and it would take a lot of energy for her to talk him through the process, as well as pushing the baby out of her womb. Another wave of pain was brought upon her as her contraction started coming more faster than before. It was only ten minutes ago that the first of her contractions had started and she already couldn't wait to get the child out of her. The pain that she currently felt was more than enough to exhaust her. But there was always the dreaded thought, that she'd never be able to fill the child's stomach. Not now. Not ever. But pushing that to the back of her mind, she struggled to hold herself up as she began to speak in quick, broken sentences.

'Hyung-Su...'

She gasped out, taking a sharp intake of breath before she tried to direct her panicked husband.

'..We need to.. Get some warm water, any water..!'

Taking another sharp breath, she then trembled before reaching over to the duvet that offered her the only protection from the cold. There was no towels, so she supposed that the duvet would have to do. Soon after she threw the duvet at her feet her husband came back in. Holding a basin of water, he quickly without showing any emotion positioned himself beside his wife.

'Come on now, push!'

_One hour later..._

A child's cry entered the world as lay restless in the arms of her mother, who at this moment in time, was exhausted. With a small smile to her features, Kyung-Soon gently stroked her child's cheek. She turned to her husband and spoke out in a low, tired voice.

'Kim Kyung-Mi... She's so tiny... So beautiful...'

With an exhausted look a small yawn escaped from her lips, Kyung-Soon's eyes began to drop very slowly. Her eyes only fluttering open to catch that last glance of her baby girl. With a soft smile and her child close to her heart she began to sleep peacefully. It was only then that Kyung-Mi began to gurgle, her tiny hands trying to latch onto anything within her reach. But her father no where near his new born daughter, over-shadowed the two beings..

_Beginning the life of Wealth_

'Lee-Hyung, here is-'

Enraged by the nurses who paraded around looking after his child whilst his wife, still warm, lay dead within the boundaries of the room. He turned swiftly eyeing the woman beside him. With a sharp glare Lee-Hyung gritted his teeth before marching towards her – stopping just inches from her face as he growled dangerously at her.

'You keep that thing out of my sight!'

The trainee nurse shook with her eyes wide with fear, she had Na-Yeon pulled into her chest as though to protect her. But sadly the eruption from her father caused Na-Yeon to burst into a bawling bundle, she was obviously confused at the sudden sound and didn't know how to react. Other than her instincts. That, and she was hungry.

'Tch!'

Lee-Hyung glared before marching off down the hallway – not bothering to even hold Na-Yeon in his arms. As the nurse watched the man storm off, another nurse – Soo-Jin - walked up to her with a sympathetic look. Placing a hand on the trainee nurses shoulder she let out a sigh.

'I worry of his temper sometimes...'

As she said this, Soo-Jin trained her eyes strictly to Na-Yeon, there was no telling what would happen to the child now.

_Beginning the life of Poverty_

The cloaked figure shifted its gaze from one side of the street to the other in small yet rapid movements - jumping at every little sound that was made. A clothed fist rose from beneath the cloth, revealing a small form wrapped in cloth held tightly in the strangers arms. As the figure coughed into his hand the bundle began to stir into a frenzie of giggles and movements. A sigh was released from the figure, the bundle was going to cause him a lot of trouble if it didnt quieten down soon. With this in mind, the stranger made a quick, brisk walk across the street towards a run down building. The figure stopped abruptly taking notice of a sign that appeared to be hanging from a single bolt, it read: 'orphanage'. With a nod, the stranger placed the child gently onto the step, slowly taking a step away from the covered bundle. A small note could be seen visibly as it read the name 'Kim Kyung-Mi' in poor writing.

'Goodbye..'

The masculine voice spoke in a rasp, before he rang the rusted bell. With this done, he turned his back on the child's world and ran off. Not even bothering to give his only girl one last look. Moments later the child saw the retreating figure and began to hiccup – but the door next to her opened and a fat old woman stepped out. Taking one look downwards at the slowly crying child, she them picked her up and turned.

'Chung-Cha! We have another one.'

Slamming the door behind her, she walked over to an orphan – who was only Thirteen – and dumped Kyung-Mi into her arms. With that, the fat woman, Hea-Jung stalked off for another fag and left Chung-Cha to her own devices. Chung-Cha let out a sigh, before looking at the note with a small smile.

'At least you have a name...'

**- END -**


End file.
